mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iona123
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELCOME TO MAH TALK PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha....... Anyhoo, welcome. If you wanna talk, leave a message at the bottom of this page. WARNING: Boring bit, rules: 1. No swearing 2. No spamming 3. No anything-else-along-those-lines-ing By the way, yeah, I'm happy to help you. That is, if you need it. Just tell me and then I'll get toe-tappin' to the beat. Then again, if I typed something totally wacky and somethin' you don't understand, you can say. I don't mind. It keeps the rhythm goin', y'know? Let's put it this way, it's totally gonna suck if you're confuzled over a really weird way I said: "Hi." If you guys, like, want an agent icon, I also do requests for them. My agent icon is the very first one I did, so it stinks like poop, but IF I make one for you, I promise it'll be awesome. ''CAUTION: I suck at keeping conversations going. BUT, I will always reply to your messages, and I'm extremely active here.'' Oh and please, for goodness gracious mayonnaise, PLEASE sign your messages with "-~~~~" or use a word bubble, PLEASE!!!! Otherwise I will go ballistic. (Just kidding, but I'm serious about the signing.....) So, that's enough yapping. Let's get this show on the road! I'm really bored... }} Think I'm going to erect a monument right here, bronze this gun so the whole galaxy knows! ...lol just kidding. I tend to take things WAY too seriously, though( ), so if I do, pweez don't take it personally. OK, buh-bye! }} Nick Nack the patty's back! Any tips? Hey Iona123! This is StarWarsQueen1 or you can call me Iz. How do you inseret pictures to your wikis? Also do you have any tips on making a blog? StarWarsQueen1 (talk) 22:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Haters gonna hate, potaters gonna potate Inspired...weeeee! Message @ 3:00am }} Harajuku Girls }} hey, i you have time can yu delete all my blogs, also u dont kave to do this but could u delete all my comments as well, thank you. and farewell--Wildcats11630 01:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wanna Party? }} isnt life a wonderful thing So hows it goin? }} Pleade can you give me a link to the page you edited and then I'll have a look into the stuff. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) }} Newman! I need help editing my word bubble. The last time I tried to do it myself, the entire flippin' thing got screwed up and Blanks had to fix it for meh. BUT SHE AIN'T HERE NO MORE, so could you help meh? I need to figure out what I did wrong. I tried editin' the pic, but, uh............it blew up.}} I hate it. It looks UGLEH I wanna add a pic of the Behemoth King. I'll try it now.......(so nobody go nowhere )}} ! Look at that random line of text at the bottom! Terrible, I say! ......Fix it?}} Just a Question Hi I'm new to the wiki and I have a question I am thinking of making a game show thingy or whatever you call it and there is one thing that I don't understand. Do you make your thing like new artical or somthing else? Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 10:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! Thanx for the warm welcome and the advice. ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) }} }} Some help Hi I'm making a Game Show thingy and I need just a little help I've done a reasonable amount of work on my thing so what do I do to get it advertised on the main page Thanx Also here is a link if you need it. User:ConnaBuilder/House of Goth, Doom and Cute And here is my talk page ConnaBuilder (talk) 00:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanx again A strong man stands up for himself, a stronger man stands up for others. My love is your love, your love is mine... Hey, watch me in deviantART. *slapped* --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 05:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It's quiet... 2 quiet... Here is the file name User:ConnaBuilder/The House of Goth, Doom and Cute. Also here is a link User:ConnaBuilder/House of Goth, Doom and Cute. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay sorry I was confused here it is Game Show Sybol full.jpg ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay and thanx! ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, just so ya know the shipwrecked RP sign-ups are closing very soon, maybe even today. Icecream18 (talk) 20:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) |color2 = Blue |line = Green |textcolor2 = Lime |text = So like, you signed up then right after you hit publish you got da message? That's cool!}} Hi! Its me again. I don't mean to nag, but my Game Show still isn't on. Please put it on. Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 22:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay I was just letting you know ConnaBuilder (talk) 06:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I see Conna's thing on the main page, can I have new sim usrprise on da main page? I want the new one and the imnage I uploaded. Icecream18 (talk) 19:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) It's called "File: The SSS.png" Icecream18 (talk) 20:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, its only SSS.png Icecream18 (talk) 21:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, um. I meant the new one I made, not Part 2. The RP will start tonight! Icecream18 (talk) 21:12, September 14, 2012 (UTC) User: Icecream18/ The NEW Sim Surpirse ! with a space beetween suprise and end mark. By tonight, I mean in like an hour. Icecream18 (talk) 21:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for da ad. My RP's starting now! Icecream18 (talk) 14:38, September 15, 2012 (UTC) HAI THERE! OHAI! Yup! Hi. Where can i nominate 2012 chracter battles? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 03:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC) May I change the poll on the main page? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 21:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) }} You've heard of peehspeeM, right? The female troll? And btw, I just typed that in backwards and it said I was spamming... I SWEAR, I WASNT! But I found out that the word IS blocked on the wiki now. So....er, thanks? <----WASNT ME }} Hi. Can you please add my shows userbox to the userbox page. The code is "The Sim Surprise Fan". Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 15:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) tumblr~ tumblr~ Phantom R in The Sims 3 (Not make by me and not my tumblr.) --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 04:02, October 24, 2012 (UTC) |text= Where were you missy? *in joking tone* you need to rp ...let me guess you are busy ...}} |text=oh ok. Also for tonight im doing three costumes to get extra candy. }} UGH!!!!! and stomach ache. *flops on Goldie*}} |text= Here is a specail drawing of you,me, limmy and sugar. This is a best friend can can. Hope you like it! }} KICKING! I WANNA DO SOME KICKING! *kicks a rock* |text= Hi... remember my fanfic i was doing? Another topic: Want me to remind ya to rp? }} | text= I might bring back the fa fic on devaintART or fanfiction.com or whatever its called...and the comics are done i just follow along with rp and draw what i visually. So probably before we do part 3 i will post them. Sorry if they are reaaaaaally late, it because of school and all that homework i had. }} |text= OH MY GOSH! GUESS WHAT?! *flails arms like an idiot*}} End of the Year Awards }} IM A DOGGIE AUNTIE | text= MY DOG CRYSTAL IS HAVING PUPPIES! }} }} }} | text= it smells like birth in my house... }} |text= I held one puppy earlier and go me i thought it said "WASABI!":3}} }} |text= I need help! I deleted my buddy list by accident and i need it back! Another topic: the tonsil removing hurt and i woke up when they where doing it then fell back asleep... }} |text= Yeah im fine now. I just have to eat stuff like jello, pudding, and ice cream. Also was the problem the mysims camera pics?}} Pizza party in mah room!!WOOOOO! *falls off table* Wanna chat? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 18:52, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Create-a-Sim Contest Skullgirls lol!}} }} }} Good morrow Miss Iona! *falls flat on face trying to get off* I have a message : }} PIKACHU FIRES HIS LAZAR! }} | text= * smacks into a window,in a derpy voice i say:* HI BUDDY! * slowly slides down window*}} |text= ok i got good news and bad news Good news: The comics are done for total drama paris. Bad news: i can't upload them cuz my dsi has an error code that i can't fix.}} |text= Ok I will see what i can do in the morning.}} hey, i you have time can yu delete all my blogs, also u dont kave to do this but could u delete all my comments as well, thank you. and farewell--Wildcats11630 01:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) It's just that Wikia has been a major distraction for me from school, so its best that I leave probally forever with not a lot of traces of me left. Also I don't really fit in with a lot of user's anymore. --Wildcats11630 01:03, December 5, 2012 (UTC) |text= Ok i admit it! I can't fix the error code on my dsi! }} I SAW...COOKIES IN A NIGHTMARE ONCE... Hey, it's DudeplaysDrew21. I was uh..just wondering if you've seen Sugardapuppy active on here.. DudeplaysDrew21 (talk) 16:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC)DudeplaysDrew21 |text=Awesome! Im glad you liked it! Instead of the comics i will make these to the music each event is based on. }} |text= I just need some other songs for each persons personality. Like for example Terrain: Angel with a shotgun. Have any ideas?}} |text= Yeah if its ok with you...}} }} ), you might need to re-install them. Just fyi.}} Marriage is possible if your ring is NOT a cake |text= I just realized we haven't finished the part 2 of total drama Paris. }} |text=Ok! I will go tell my husband! Yes i got married but not literary.}} too lazy to use a bubble Bored...chat...to lazy to use word bubble....so..please..chat..now..please. --☆Rcisim319☆ (talk) 18:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) These pretzels...are making me thirsty! I lost my beautiful voice!! |text= Ok now that we finished part two, when are we gonner start doing part three?}} |text= Yep! Look at the comments. 501 comments,the last comment we left of at was 496.}} Diesel: For Successful Living }} }} }} OKAY DO YOU WANT TO TALK IN TEH CHAT WITH MEH?!}} }} ! }} A Thousand Years... Due to a combination of my slow, forgetfull mind and a slow computer, I'll be honest; I forgot about those sim requests you gave me a long while back!!! But, since I'm active on MSPC again and remember how to do the coding stuff, I'll try to get those to you as soon as I can! It may be over my break -- which begins this Friday (2 days!) And if you already had someone else do them for you, I'm sorry.. I should really do them anyway cuz I'm the one who offered in the first place... Anyways, yeah, now no clothes should be a problem for me anymore, since I recently figured out how to "hack" in a changing room/chest/salon chair... Anyways, so sorry for the wait..;. i even forgot about my own speech bubble If you're seeing this, it mean's i'm too lazy for word bubbles ~Limited2gal Management 20:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- And So the Adventurer Finally Completed their Task... DOOONE!! Sorry I took so long... I finished your first Sim (I hope you ike the outfit...) And your second sim... And to show how sorry I truely am, I even tried making a Phantom R sim! (Sorry about the background though! ) Hope you like! ---- If you're seeing this, it mean's i'm too lazy for word bubbles ~Limited2gal Management 16:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ----